Recueil d'OS sur les mondes de Twilight et Harry Potter
by LyttaMoon
Summary: Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous propose d'écrire des one shot à la demande sur le monde de Harry Potter, Twilight, ou un crossover. N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil ou à me demander un OS :) !
1. 0

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous propose d'écrire des one shot à la demande sur le monde de Harry Potter ou Twilight.

Voici les conditions:

\- Je n'écris que très rarement sur les couples homosexuels. Non pas que je sois homophobe, mais ce n'est pas un sujet qui m'inspire particulièrement.

\- Je demanderai votre avis en commentaire sur l'OS que vous avez demandé. Un avis constructif, j'entends. C'est la moindre des choses :)

\- Il est possible que je vous refuse un OS, par manque de temps ou d'inspiration. Ne m'en veuillez pas, écrire n'est pas facile, et je préfère ne rien faire plutôt que de bâcler.

\- Si vous voulez un OS, décrivez moi de manière relativement précise le contexte initial, cela me guidera dans ma rédaction.

Au plaisir d'écrire pour vous, j'espère recevoir vos demandes très bientôt ! :)

\- Lytta


	2. Les pleurs du violoncelle

Petit OS car j'étais inspirée en écoutant ' Benedictus ' repris par 2Cellos. Faites pleuvoir les reviews :D !

* * *

 **Les pleurs du violoncelle**

 _Draco Malefoy & Personnage Original_

Une jeune fille aux yeux comme la mer déchaînée fait pleurer son violoncelle.

Son archet, sa première baguette magique, ensorcelle le vide autour d'elle, crie des émotions trop longtemps retenues, des émotions honteusement refoulées, des blessures que même la magie ne peut soigner.

Et ses pleurs résonnent comme une deuxième musique, deux mélodies se croisant et s'entremêlant, s'envolant et rejoignant les voûtes de ce château millénaire qui n'a jamais connu pareille magie.

Dans l'ombre, Draco Malfoy l'observe.

Il a attendu la Serdaigle une heure durant, caché derrière le miroir du Risèd en face duquel la jolie brune joue. Et voilà une heure de plus qu'il l'écoute jouer. La musique, comme ses sanglots, résonne à _crescendo._

Avant, il venait souvent l'écouter. C'était arrivé une fois par hasard, un jour en milieu d'année, elle jouait et il est entré dans la salle sur demande. Et c'était devenu comme un rituel. Il l'attendait parfois des heures durant, étudiant seul dans cette grande salle jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive, qu'il feigne être là depuis cinq minutes et qu'il ferme les yeux, se laissant bercer par le son hypnotique de l'instrument moldu, jusqu'à tout oublier.

Et elle, parfois, ne venait que pour le voir, ayant déjà travaillé son instrument plus tôt dans la journée, ses doigts saignant presque. Mais elle venait, épuisée, les mains endolories, et jouait pour Draco. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se livre à elle dans les heures profonde de la nuit écossaise, lui racontant son enfance, ses rêves et ses ambitions, son amour partagé pour la musique classique.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rie avec elle, qu'il la complimente plus que de raison, juste pour le plaisir de voir le rose envahir ses joues. Et jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche ses émotions dans son archet, provoquant la magie la plus puissante qu'il eut connu.

Peu à peu, la jeune fille envahissait ses pensées. Elle le distrayait en tout instant sans même être là, car dehors, ils n'étaient qu'inconnus.

Il se surprenait souvent à l'observer, fasciné, dans la grande salle, et à n'avoir qu'une hâte, rejoindre la salle sur demande chaque soirs. Il avait alors dans l'estomac une boule de sentiments, son coeur battait vite car il appréhendait ce moment. Il avait peur de ne pas être assez... assez à la hauteur, assez drôle, assez doux, assez patient, assez moldu, parfois.

Puis il entrait, et la magie de la musique l'englobait, les englobait tous deux. Et un jour, il s'est surpris à considérer les nés-moldus comme ses égaux. Il ne voulait plus les exterminer, ni même leur réserver une autre école. Il se fichait du sang, pour lui, tout était dans la magie de l'autre, et son âme.

Dés lors, il a compris qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Qu'il était néfaste pour la Serdaigle qu'il aime tant. Qu'il était dangereux, sombre face à cette innocente mélodie qu'était Ariane.

Il n'est plus venu. Elle a cherché à lui parler à la bibliothèque. Il lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas à lui adresser la parole. Elle a demandé ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, inquiète, peinée. Il lui a dit qu'elle était une sang-de-bourbe, et que c'était une raison suffisante pour qu'elle déguerpisse. Une lueur dans ses yeux s'est éteinte, et le coeur du garçon s'est serré atrocement fort.

La douleur était comme interminable. Il a déjà vécu l'endoloris, et c'était préférable à cette peine irraisonable pour son amie, et le manque de sa présence.

Cette souffrance s'est difficilement estompée au fil du temps, mais aujourd'hui encore, à chaque cours partagés avec elle, chaque fois qu'il entend son nom ou la croise au détour d'un couloir, son coeur se serre encore, réveillant en lui des souvenirs qu'il a tenté maintes fois d'effacer.

Alors Draco pleure, pitoyable, caché de tous, car pleurer ne lui a jamais été permis. C'est pour cette faiblesse qu'il souffrait de l'endoloris, petit.

Et une autre faiblesse, pire encore, entaille à présent le garçon, encore moins permise que les pleurs...

L'amour sincère et passionné qu'il voue à une Sang-de-bourbe.


End file.
